


妙不可言

by Nakamuarinm



Category: the amazing spider-man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakamuarinm/pseuds/Nakamuarinm





	妙不可言

敲错门+一夜情对象

“叮咚。”  
Harry右手夹着烟，左手按着书，往门口方向望了望，没有起身。  
“叮咚。”  
他窝在沙发中，翻了一页书，依然没有挪动一下自己的位置。  
“叮咚叮咚叮咚叮咚。”  
Harry很烦躁的反手把书扣在沙发上，捻灭烟，裹裹身上的睡袍，起身去开门。  
“梅姨，我今天忘带钥匙了，我……”  
“谁啊！”  
Harry猛的瞪大眼睛，自己面前棕色头发有些乱糟糟，背着包很有学生气，看起来很老实，下一秒他狠狠的甩上门，靠在门边大口大口喘息着，手有些颤抖的去摸门锁。  
“咔哒。”  
门反锁上了。  
搞什么？！  
现在一夜情对象都改行跟踪狂了么？！  
并且，他要收回刚才那句，看起来很老实的人，那个人在床上一点都不老实！  
如果没记错的话，那个人应该是叫Peter Parker，上周星期三晚上他们两个发生了不可描述的事情，俗称——一夜情。  
二人并没有给彼此留下什么联系方式，唯一知道的只有彼此的名字。  
所以这个人到底是怎么找过来的？！找他来干嘛？找麻烦的么？！  
在门外的Peter，以为自己是在做梦，有些不可置信的揉揉眼睛，后退几步，看这个房子的门和自己家的有什么区别。  
好吧，门牌不一样。  
不过开门的那个人好眼熟，他好像在哪里见过。  
Peter在门口站了一会儿，伸出手指按下门铃，不断的调整着自己的呼吸。  
“叮咚。”  
门内的Harry被吓得一哆嗦，心情还未平复，下一轮仿佛催命的“叮咚”袭击着他的耳膜。  
Harry别无他法，只能拧开反锁，打开门，重新站在门口：“你有什么事。”  
“呃……我……我们是邻居真巧啊。”Peter仔细看了一下那张脸，关于上周三的所有记忆一下子涌上来。  
救命，我居然敲错了我一夜情对象的门。  
“是啊，真巧。”Harry长舒一口气，还好这个一夜情对象不是来找麻烦的，礼貌的笑起来，尴尬的局面算是打开了，“刚才听你说忘带钥匙了？要不上我家坐一会儿？”  
“好…..好啊。”Peter笑着挠挠头看着Harry。  
Harry松开被自己扶着的门，让开一条路方便Peter进来。  
Peter大步迈进去，打量着整个房间，现在是白天但是房间内的窗帘还有一些是拉着的，显得屋子中光线很暗，地上铺着地毯，光脚踩上去都没有什么问题，客厅茶几上摆着一台笔记本电脑，电脑周围摆放着各种各样的文件，其中还夹杂着一些书籍，在那些文件的最上方还摆了一个满是烟灰和烟屁股的烟灰缸，一个倒满酒的杯子，旁边还有一瓶喝完差不多三分之二的威士忌。  
“想喝什么？”Harry将沙发上堆积的衣物抱枕稍微收拾了一下，露出本来面目的大沙发又一次可以容纳两到三人。  
“都行。”Peter坐下来，放下背包。  
Harry伸手拉开窗帘，差不多三天没有透进阳光的屋子，此刻在没有窗帘的遮挡下全都挤进房间中，他随口答应着：“好。”  
他进入厨房的第一件事就是看看家里还有没有剩下的茶叶了，这几日休假，让他生物钟彻底陷入混乱，这几天基本就是靠着酒精过活，家里来客人真的有些让他猝不及防。  
不得不说，Peter点不错，他家里还剩下一包咖啡，速溶的，他沉默一会儿又塞回盒子里，轻轻的关上了柜门。  
最终他倒了两杯温水走出厨房，脸上毫无愧疚的放在Peter面前：“家里只有水和酒了，你将就一下。”  
“谢谢。”Peter其实无所谓自己喝什么，他接过来稍微抿了一口。  
最怕空气忽然安静。  
Peter犹豫一会儿张口询问着Harry：“我们是邻居真巧啊，不过我在这里住了好久，怎么都没有看到过你？”  
“我三个月前搬来的，而且工作比较忙，很晚才能回来，上周决定休息一阵子。”Harry说到上周声音都小了不少，至少在上周他想不到自己今天会与一夜情对象坐在这里好好聊天。  
Peter了然的点点头：“怪不得我没有遇见过你，你刚搬来应该没有逛过周边吧，我明天也休息，要不我们明天一起出门去逛逛吧，总在房间里闷着也挺没意思的。”  
“好。”Harry面对Peter热情的邀请点点头。  
“那我明天就找你。”Peter看了一眼时间，“我得回去了。”  
“啊，好。”Harry连忙放下手中的杯子送Peter到门口。  
“那明天见。”  
“明天见。”  
门重新关上，Harry在门口站了一会儿，听到楼道里没多久就传来关门的声音。  
Harry单手捂住自己的脸，原来，他们的距离那么近。

“叮咚。”  
Harry把自己缩在被子里不去理会门铃声。  
“叮咚叮咚。”  
他发誓，一定要把门铃卸掉。  
“叮咚叮咚叮咚。”  
他用尽全力的将自己和床剥离，抓起搭在凳子上的睡袍裹在身上，光脚去开门。  
开门就撞见Peter兴致勃勃的一张脸。  
Harry这才想起来昨天答应了自己的一夜情对象去逛逛周边。  
“进来吧。”Harry刚起来声音有些嘶哑，他让开门让Peter进来。  
Peter闻到Harry身上很重的酒气，没好意思说什么，一进屋才发现，这个屋子已经完全透不进来一丝光了，明明是白天，房间却像是没开灯的晚上：“你是吸血鬼么？”  
“哈？”Harry对于Peter冒出这么一句话觉得有些不理解，站在洗手间门口，等着Peter继续说。  
“你天天不见阳光怎么行？”Peter伸手将客厅的窗帘都拉开，客厅一下子就亮了起来，对于这一切非常满意的他，顺手打开了窗户，让新鲜的空气跟着进来。   
“那你帮我把屋子里的窗帘都拉开吧。”Harry钻进浴室准备洗个澡再出门。  
Peter一听愣住了，干巴巴的问了这么一句话：“卧室也要么？”  
“要。”Harry的声音从浴室传来接着是水声。  
Peter站在门口有些不知所措，老实说，这是他们见的第三面，就这样进入卧室是不是不太好？  
他站在卧室门口，身子向前倾斜往里探去，房间有些黑，但还是可以看到其中的一些家具样子和颜色，他觉得自己现在这个样子像极了偷窥狂，赶紧缩回来，脚始终没有踏出第一步。  
就这样，他在门口站了一会儿，想到Harry都已经说，我是窗帘也要拉开了，决定进去拉开窗帘就跑，应该没有什么问题。  
他非常快速的拉开窗帘，都没有看房间一眼的往外跑，老老实实的坐在沙发上，看起来格外的端正。  
他发现茶几上的文件都移到了地上，桌面上的电脑是合着的，上面端正的摆着一部手机，电脑的右侧放着一瓶喝到三分之一的芝华士和干净的烟灰缸，他有些好奇的寻找着昨天摆在桌子上还剩下三分之一的黑方，最终他在垃圾桶的旁边见到了黑方的空瓶。  
他摸摸鼻子又坐回沙发。  
浴室的水声还没有停止，他坐在沙发上觉得有些无聊，只能站在窗边看着楼下的景色。  
水声停止，Harry脑袋上搭了一个毛巾的穿好衣服的出现在Peter面前。  
“要是没意思，你可以看电视。”Harry伸手拿过遥控器打开电视，不等Peter想要说什么就直接钻回卧室去吹头发。  
Peter转过头看着Harry的卧室方向，最后坐在电视机面前，看着他也不知道什么名字的剧。  
“走吧。”Harry的声音从身后传来Peter非常高兴的从沙发上窜起来。  
“准备好了？”Peter一转头就看到Harry用发胶好好定型的发型，最后决定闭上嘴，Harry蓄势待发的样子已经再明显不过了。  
“你还没吃早饭吧，我知道这附近有一个很好吃的三明治店，吃完我们还能去公园转转。”Peter一出门兴奋劲一下子就被提起来了，开始对Harry说个不停。  
Harry只是点点头跟在Peter的身后，左右看着默默记下他们走过的一些店的位置。  
“你有女朋友么？”Harry吃着嘴里的三明治询问着Peter。  
Peter一愣，有些不好意思的笑起来：“上个月分手了。”  
Harry差点没把手中的三明治捏成一团，所以他面前的是一个直男？！他和直男睡了？！  
“怎么了？”Peter发现Harry的表情有点不太对劲，三明治也不吃了。  
Harry清清嗓子，喝了一口可乐，吃了一大口三明治：“不，没怎么就是有点好奇。”  
“我不是一个直，严格意义上应该是个双。”Peter立刻就明白Harry在意什么了。  
Harry手中的三明治这一次差点被捏碎，他干笑着看着Peter：“没有，我没有在意那些事情。”  
Peter仿佛明白什么的低头吃着自己的三明治。  
惨遭蹂躏的三明治最后被Harry全部吞入腹中。  
Harry就这样跟着Peter逛了一整天。  
“你还是个学生？！”Harry拿着手中的冰激凌很震惊的看着Peter。  
完了，他睡了未成年。  
“大学生，已经成年的大学生，不然我也不能进去酒吧。”Peter连忙安抚着Harry的情绪，“你已经工作了？”  
“是啊我都工作三年了。”Harry点点头，舔了一口冰激凌，他也放下心来了，原来是大学生。  
“你做什么的？”Peter一听，非常好奇的看着Harry。  
Harry脸上的笑容有些僵硬的看着Peter：“我，做平面设计的。”  
经过一整天的相处，Peter和Harry从只见过三面并且有着微妙关系的人，变得很熟悉。  
毕竟Peter这种格外健谈的人。  
Harry甚至觉得Peter话有些过多，不过相处一天下来他感觉还是挺开心的。  
“再见。”Harry和Peter告别，接着打开家门。  
“嗯，再见。”Peter回应着Harry但是没有挪动步子。  
Peter还是没走，这让Harry有些奇怪：“你还不回去么？”  
“啊我，我还能来你家么？”Peter试探的询问着Harry。  
“可以啊。”Harry被面前的大学生逗笑了，伸手拍拍Peter的肩膀，“我这几天都在家，想来就敲门。”  
“好！”

Harry几乎是拿着钥匙撞进自家门的。  
“回来了？”正在写论文的Peter听到门口有声响，站起来，探头看着Harry。  
Harry将手里的包扔在地上，整个人仿佛被笼罩在黑雾里，听到Peter的声音，抬头望去，声音低哑：“啊，回来了。”  
他踢下鞋拖鞋都不穿的直奔厨房，装了满满一杯的冰块，打开芝华士倒进去，喝了一大口，仰头长叹，算是活过来了。  
他松松领带，拿着杯子大步走出来，看着Peter正坐在沙发上抱着笔电，走过去，把杯子贴在Peter的脸上：“论文写怎么样了？”  
Peter接过冰凉的酒杯，随手合上笔电扔在一边，抬头看向Harry：“就在刚才，写完了。”  
Harry脱下外套扬手扔外面钻进浴室，同时哀嚎着：“啊——思念我的学生时代。”  
Peter闻言笑起来，放下杯子，将Harry扔在地上的衣服全部都捡起来：“下次不要乱扔衣服。”  
“好好好。”Harry的声音传出来的下一秒就听到浴室的水声。  
Peter有些无奈的摇摇头。  
两个人的关系为什么这么好了，还是要从那天出门一起逛之后说起。  
Harry休假的每一天Peter都会来按他家的门铃，有的时候是一起出去转转，有的时候就在屋里各做各事，晚上一起喝一杯，一来二去，两个人就算是建立起友谊了，烦人的门铃声在Harry听来都不会觉得那么烦人了。  
这种模式，一直持续到Harry上班，Peter会在门外一直等着Harry回来。  
试问，每天晚上都会被那双真诚的眼神注视着谁不会心软？天天有人会等自己到这么晚，他决定把备用钥匙扔给了Peter，美名曰，这么晚在外面一直站着影响不好。  
给了备用钥匙之后的Harry，觉得自己的耳朵清净多了，没有恼人的门铃声，就是睁开眼睛的时候会发现本应睡着自己的双人床，多了一个人罢了。  
没什么可吓人的。  
Harry裹着睡袍，头上还搭着毛巾的走出来，抬眼望着一直在门口等候的Peter，仅仅一个对视Peter就忍不住了，直接搂住Harry吻上那双唇，他有些急切的啃咬吮吸着，手格外不安分的摸进Harry的睡袍之中。  
忘了说，他们现在是生理需求互助二人组，俗称——炮友。  
情欲仿佛一颗炸弹，被一个吻引爆。  
Harry裹在身上的睡袍被扔在地上了，他双腿紧紧盘在Peter的腰上，双臂紧紧攀着Peter。  
Peter托着他的屁股同时揉捏着白皙的臀肉，唇舌也没闲着的在Harry的脖颈上留下属于自己的印记，就这样往卧室走着。  
Harry的手不断的撕扯着Peter的衣服，他在尽自己的最大努力脱下Peter的衣服，下一秒就被扔在了床上，却有一个东西硌的他背有点疼，他连忙坐起来伸手顺着被子摸进去。  
“怎么了？”正在往下脱自己衣服的Peter看到Harry坐起来，还光着屁股对着自己，这个场景对于他来说实在是，他无法忍受了。  
Harry摸出一管粉红的东西，上面写着润滑剂，这是他们前天做完发现消失的润滑剂，他有些无奈的笑起来，回手把东西扔在Peter怀中：“下次用完别乱扔了！”  
Peter还纳闷呢，看到扔过来的润滑剂低声笑起来，嘴上答应着，动作却是将Harry掀倒在床，下一秒Harry就感觉Peter的手指带着润滑剂挤了进来。  
下面在被Peter扩张，上面也的嘴也被Peter堵了一个严实，耳边满是淫靡的水声，就在Harry以为自己可以喘口气的时候，Peter T恤都没有来得及脱的顶了进来。  
Harry只能抓着Peter的背大口大口喘息着，Peter也没有动，等着Harry适应。  
“我可以动了么？”Peter看着开始不自觉扭腰的Harry很贴心的询问着Harry。  
Harry听到这个问题一愣，接着腰扭的更欢，嘴角还带着笑：“你也可以选择不懂。”  
Peter感受到肉穴狠狠的收缩一下，刚才的忍耐瞬间被他扔到九霄云外，掐着Harry的腰就这样狠狠的顶弄着。  
Harry再也说不出一句完整的话，张口只是呻吟声。  
“做我男朋友吧。”Peter忽然停下来，板着沉浸在情欲中，并且快到达顶峰的Harry询问着。  
Harry有些难耐的扭腰，无心去理解Peter在说什么：“你动动。”  
“做我男朋友吧。”Peter又一次重复着，这一次他决定给Harry一点甜头，小幅度的抽动着。  
但这个抽动对于Harry来说根本不够，这一次他好好的听Peter的问题了，却不是很想回应：“你再动动。”  
Peter重新掐着Harry的腰大开大合的重新顶弄：“做我男朋友吧。”  
“好好好！”Harry带着哭腔回应着Peter。  
Peter心满意足的将Harry带到顶峰。  
Harry累到一根手指头都不想动，最后还是在Peter的帮助下，清理身子，钻进被窝，同时也扎进Peter的怀里。  
“滴滴滴——”  
闹钟将Harry从梦境带回现实世界。  
Harry睁开眼睛几秒过后，挣扎着从Peter怀中出来，他转头望着眼睛还没睁开却跟着坐起来的Peter。  
他是Harry Osborn，现在他有了一个恋人叫Peter Parker。


End file.
